Santa Klaus
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Hope questions if her dad is Santa. "Your name is Klaus, which sounds like Claus. And when you and uncle Elijah and Aunty Bex talk they call you Nik. And Santa is suppose to be saint Nick, right?" /Holiday one-shot


**a/n: HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! So this is inspired by the video Joesph Morgan and Summer Fontana posted on instagram for the holidays. It's really adorable. Enjoy this little one-shot. It's set once Klaus and all the siblings are saved and it is their first holiday as a family. Missing the show this holiday season, sucks we have to wait for season 4, but I'm sure it's worth the wait.**

"Daddy, can I ask you something?"

Klaus looks up from the book he had only been pretending to read. He just wanted an excuse to be in the living room to see Hope and what she was doing. She's been drawing at the dining table and Klaus only joined a couple minutes ago to read. She was drawing Santa Claus and reindeer. He loved spending any time he can with his daughter. Everyone loves spending time with her. Between Hayley and all his siblings he felt like he deserved the most amount of time with his daughter. It has been a couple months since Hayley rescued the family and they've restored their home. Everytime he looks at her he feels such love and gratitude. Love he never felt before and gratitude for the way she turned out. He'd have to find a way to thank Hayley for all these years. Hope was innocent and beautiful but fierce and loving. A perfect combination of her mom and the Mikaelson bloodline. Her eyes reminded him of his back before the light went away. Now here she is, standing in front of him. In all her beauty. Rebekah bought her an adorable red dress and Hayley got her matching accessories. The house smelled like gingerbread. Hayley, Rebekah, Freya and Hope made a gingerbread house last night as a girls night. Here he is, Christmas Eve with is daughter. He dreamed of these days while in agony.

"Anything littlest wolf"

"Are you Santa Claus?"

Laughs from Hayley and Rebekah echoed in the room. The rest of the siblings were out shopping for the holidays, very much last minute. But it was their first actual christmas in decades. Hayley and Rebekah stayed home to decorate. It was there first holiday together and everyone was determined to make it special.

Klaus had to stop himself from laughing due to the serious look in his daughters eyes. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Why do you think that, love?" He attempted to keep up a serious tone.

"Well" she went to go sit on his lap. "Your name is Klaus, which sounds like Claus. And when you and uncle Elijah and aunty Bex talk they call you Nick. And Santa is suppose to be Saint Nick, right?"

He was astounded by her question. He and Hayley had an argument over letting Hope believe in all that stuff. He lost, though he did quiet enjoy seeing Hopes face light up every time she finds money under a pillow. He had to give it to Hayley, for someone who wasn't raised to believe in all that stuff she did her very best to make their child happy.

"Yes, that's right"

"And you and all my aunties and uncles always talk about being old. So I know you aren't the same age as mommy. You're way older. So you are Santa, because you've been around so long to send presents to kids. Plus you must be good with kids. After all we always have the most fun" she said giving him a heart stopping smile.

In the other room Rebekah laughed.

"I'm only good with you my love" He says, not helping but to chuckle.

"So, are you?" She asks.

"I think someone had a little too much hot chocolate"

"Daddy it's a serious question" she huffs with her arms crossed.

It reminded him of Hayley.

He sighed. "Okay, Hope. Your the only one who's figured it out" He whispers to her. "I am Santa Claus"  
she gasps and her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Of course darling. I'm reading the naughty and nice list" He pats the book in front of him. She tried grabbing for it but he grabs it before her. "You cannot see the list, it would be unfair to the other children"

She sits on his lap and bats her eyelashes. "Can you pretty please tell me if I'm on the good list"

"Hmm" He questions, stroking his beard, causing Hope to giggle. His favorite sound in the world.

"Well that depends on you sweetheart" He says. "Were you good to your mother all those years I wasn't around"

It was if something clicked in her head. "That's why you were gone all these years, you were up North helping all the elves" She says.

"That's right" He agreed, much happier with her reasoning then the truth.

Then she hugged him, surprising him with her super strength. "Please send an elf to give gifts to everyone daddy. I want you to stay this christmas, I've missed you so much"

He had to admit, fatherhood softened him. His eyes watered. "Never again, will we ever be separated. I promise" They hugged and he held on to her. This moment. Of pure happiness and innocence.

"I love you daddy"

"Love you more, my littlest wolf"

She yawned and placed her head on his chest. He didn't realize how late it was. It was nearly midnight.

"Come on let gets you in bed" He picked her up and took her to the room. She falls asleep in his arms.

He placed her in bed and kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas my love"

 **a/n: Hope you liked it, sorry if the ending is a little off. I rewrote it three times. Please feel free to review. Have a wonderful holiday.**

 **-Summer**


End file.
